una vida un tanto¿complicada?
by wiwi
Summary: finales de escuela..inico de la uni ...cambios..soledad..dificultades y ¿amor?..una decision que lleva a empezar una vida nueva...que podre enfrentarla! mal sumary uu..pero la historia es buena!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de CCS fueron creados por las increíbles Clamp…a quienes adoro y agradezco por tan grandiosa creación ..lo demás ..es decir la historia es creada por mi mentecita **

**Una vida un tanto… ¿complicada?**

**Capitulo I : Sakura...aparentemente una vida facil y sin preocupaciones …**

**Coliseo de secundaria – 5:00 pm **

…Definidamente otra hora mas me quedare aquí, pensar que iba a terminar temprano pero la verdad es que cada vez se ve mas bonita esta coreografía a pesar de lo problemáticas y vagas de estas niñas.

"Bien chicas otra vez desde el inicio" – a ver como se toman esto

" otra vez superior..noooooooooo" - odio cuando gritan juntas

"yayaya cállense que hacen mucho escándalo, y SI, otra vez, y si se siguen quejando las haré quedar hasta las 7 y miren que aun es temprano."

"Temprano dice la superior...Sabe que me estoy perdiendo mi novela y esta en los capítulos finales!! " - digo una chica de ojos soñadores y con expresión de pena. DIOS, es que acaso no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

"Y yo tenía una cita con Shigeru" - digo una chica simpática y aparentemente frágil.

"Uy si shigeru uuuuuuuuuuuuu" - para variar ahí van el coro de 15 chicas gritando.

" ja y yo tenia cita con el manicurista" - DIOS EN QUE MENTE esta chica.

"hay cállate …uy si mi manicurista ,fresa calabaza jaja" - digo una chica media seria y la verdad es que la apoyo que tal fresa jajaja no no tengo que dar seriedad .

"a ver a ver...sin replica que no tengo todo el DIA! "–- es tarde y la verdad ya me quiero ir pero se que a las chicas les falta mas ensayo ...uff…en fin….por lo visto saldré muy tarde de aquí y todavía tengo que hacer la limpieza, la comida y mi tarea! POR QUE!! Acaso no me pueden dar tregua, pero no!! Esto es mi responsabilidad y tengo que cumplirla perfectamente.

"que superior tiene cita con su novio" – JA como si a MI todavía a MI me interesara eso JA!

"uhhhhhhh" – y ahí van todas de nuevo, dios en esas pequeñas mentes solo piensan en eso no?

"que guardadito superior" – si pudiera te pegaría, me estas hartando niña!!!...no no respira… Respira; recuerda son niñas buenas, medias calabazonas a veces pero son buenas a su manera.

"Dejen de decir tonterías y ah sus lugares" – eso es con la voz el mando YO misma soy, aunque ya parezco maestra¿porqué serán tan difíciles de controlar?

"superior Kinomoto" – odio cuando me dicen así "superior", hay estas niña y ahora que me dirá.

"dime Yui" – se acerco a mí una chica más alta que yo bueno por mi tamaño pero es que para su edad, uau si que tiene futuro.

"me tengo que retirar temprano porque mañana tengo practica de mate y…" – ahí vamos de nuevo..

"uy si superior si no Arashi reprueba y su mamá la matara…".dijo una chica.

"oie cállate, que mi mamá no me dice nada "– le dice la chica pegándole; es que acaso no se respetan? Pido demasiado verdad?

"ok..Yui vaya pero no te olvides que mañana en el primer recreo te espero aquí y nada de peros, porque estoy cansada de ver como se escabullen y buscan pretextos cuando estamos a menos de un mes de la presentación" - siempre buscando excusas pero bueno…las mates en esa edad hacen pensar que son inalcanzables ja, como si yo no hubiera sufrido.

..que quien soy yo? Porque tan amargada dirán! Esta loca esta tipa.!! Que se fumo! Jaja no nunca tanto no fumo nada... pues simple. Una alumna de doceavo grado de la preparatoria Tomoeda …siiii y es mi ultimo año, ESO ES!!!!, a verdad…jejeje …soy Sakura Kinomoto y pues acá me tienen haciendo una coreografía para las celebraciones de la festividad de todo el complejo primario, secundario y preparatorio de la escuela Tomoeda que es dentro de un mes, uau suena increíble verdad? MENTIRA JAMAS SE METAN en cosas como esta …¿Por qué? pues es que en verdad es muy difícil organizarla ...si tan solo contara con gente mas eficiente... ya verán porque ...-

Mientras veo como empiezan la coreografía de un mix de hip hop

"superior" – ahí van otra vez , no se cansan con lo de superior.

"dime Haruko" – y lo peor es que lo dicen chicas de mi grado saben esto es el extremo!

"nada superior – ESA palabra ya me la conozco...ok...preparada para todo -- "solo que con la gente de la comisión de ambientación queríamos saber hasta que hora se queda para que pueda darnos su opinión de algunas presentaciones en power point y si puede ayudarnos con el sonido" – nooooo porque no se las pueden arreglar solos!!... ven a lo que me refiero con gente eficiente y lo peor es que yo confió en ellos ja.

"pues la verdad..no se, además ustedes tampoco se pueden quedar hasta tarde. en verdad Haruko yo confió en ustedes".- no Haruko no pongas cara compungida no no – "pero creo que tienes mi correo verdad que tal si me lo mandas, me conecto al msn y te respondo así creo que es mas fácil, no crees?"—a pesar que detesto eso del msn algunas veces ayuda, no?

" Ok superior , entonces le mandare y esperare si es posible hasta la madrugada por su respuesta, disculpe supongo que con lo solicitada que es tiene mucho que hacer y uno acá pidiéndole su opinión valiosa…"- si soy ocupada pero que no siga porque me sonrojo y no me gusta …además ni que fuera la mas solicitada.

"ok ok Haruko no sigas con eso, que sabes que me da pena …ok?, y déjame de decir superior, que también sabes que no me gusta, lo acepto en estas niñas pero tu Dios, eres de mi grado y eres mejor que yo en muchísimas cosas así que basta de eso ..además que madrugada ni que madrugada. No te preocupes yo te ayudo ok?! " – es que la verdad me exaspera con tanto que dicen.

"muchísimas gracias, sabe que es grandiosa..cuantas quisiéramos…"- no sigas por favor, y porque estas tan feliz?, oye ni que yo fuera que .

"no sigas Haruko, y a todo esto ¿porqué a mi?... saben perfectamente que Tomoyo es experta en eso y ella estaría encantada" – si Tomoyo me escucha me mata… jaja pobre mi mejor amiga esta igual metida que yo en esto hasta el fondo, y yo me digo cuando se nos metió la idea de organizar esto ahh ya recuerdo no lo pedimos nos nombraron no mas!! Malditos!!

"lo intentamos con la superior daidouji , pero vimos que esta igual que ocupada que ust… tu, bueno tu estas mas" – si lo se , por eso lo digo no ven como ando, no como!!!- "pero, pues …tu sabes …"

"ok...lo entiendo pero no le tengan miedo a Tomoyo es buenísima persona y jamás dice no a nada, es mas agradable que yo, bueno ve haruko nos vemos después que aun tengo que botar a estas niñas" – ese miedo a Tomoyo, acaso creen que somos inalcanzables que mentira mas grande!!! En verdad estoy harta de esta situación.

"Gracias, sup…….Kinomoto…" - que tan difícil es decir Sakura, es difícil, díganme?, se que hay nombres mas bonitos; pero es fácil –" disculpe por molestarla tanto."

…ustedes dirán y esta buenaza se jura, mamacita ja que tal mentira…. Es lo que yo no entiendo de esta gente yo me esmero en tratarlas igual a todas y ellas siguen con eso de superior; ... la verdad no se como comenzó ese apelativo…pero se que desde secundaria me decían así, es que parezco vieja?? DIOS!!!!!!!!! Si tan solo tengo 17 bueno dentro de pocos días cumplo 18 pero soy de las menores de mi promoción…Es tan difícil de creer??

Bueno como decía… Estoy organizando esta actuación, exposición de todos los cursos y demás de todo el complejo y solo es por aniversario de la escuela, que en que ayudo??

Pues soy la presidenta de todo esto…jejeje……y bueno Tomoyo es la sub-presidenta (ahora entienden verdad, les doy pena no es cierto? ) ;se supone que también hay el presidente de hombres pero mi queridísimo bestia, descalabelaro de a amigo seguro esta jugando fútbol bien gracias …imbecil!! Siempre dejándonos todo!!

Todo comenzó muy bonito, un día que yo llegue toda tranquila y despreocupada; bueno la verdad es que corriendo, para variar, porque se me hacia un poco tarde. La directora nos llamo a un grupo para informarnos y decir que solo…SOLO... íbamos a dirigir a las comisiones pero eso fue una total farsa…los chicos se encargarían de todo los deportes a excepción de las porristas además verían todo lo que es decoración JAJA ; ¿les suena familiar? y nosotras de que cada promoción cumpla con las exposiciones ,la actuación, ufff…; al final todo se hizo un embrollo y ahora las comisiones no me sirven de nada . Con decir que me andan haciéndome quedar hasta las 8 en el colegio. ¿Que hago yo a estas horas?¡¡¡¡ es lo que no entiendo!!!! Si las clases terminan como a las 3 y bueno eh descuidado muchas otras actividades ahh….ya estoy en esto y lo mas seguro es que después me chanten otra cosa, pero esto tiene que salir bien no soportaría que salga mal con todo el trabajo que me ha tomado, me he amanecido y la verdad estoy saturada.

Lo peor de todo es que falta un mes ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –

"bueno chicas, creo que por hoy hemos terminado no se olviden que mañana en el primer receso quiero una practica; aunque sea una vez, ok. Y pobre de la que no viene la hago que ayude en una comisión metiéndola hasta el fondo para que aprenda a cumplir responsabilidades"- jajaja que mala...aunque se que no soy capaz de eso… plop.

"que mala superior, nosotras sabemos que usted es lo máximo y no permitirá que pase esto "– ja niña convenida...serás la primera si sigues así.

"no sigas, solo ven mañana sino serás la primera con quien cumpla lo que te digo" - ...ya ushale...fuera... váyanse...que estoy un poco...bastante cansada.

"adiós superior, que linda que es…nos deja salir mas temprano de lo que pensábamos…" – que no soy linda.

"si gracias, superior. No se preocupe que todas vendremos, que todo le salga bien. " – que dios te oiga niña.

"ya váyanse!! " – al fin!!!!!!

Oh noo, tengo que ver si Tomoyo aun esta por el colé, a ver que hora es…pues son las…6!!!!! Noooooooo fácil salgo a las 7 ¡ si Dios es grande!. Touya me va a matar por no cocinar y definitivamente no voy a hacer la limpieza .

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

ufffffffffff..Estoy cansada, son las 8 y estoy recién entrando a mi casa….que porque llegue tan tarde!? Pues porque Tomoyo me estaba diciendo del vestuario y pues…tenia que decidir los colores para cada salón y TOMOYO afanadaza no me dejaba salir…

A ver , voy entrando sigilosamente ah mi casa…no veo luces prendidas, es que aun no llegan??, que raro a ver….sigamos

Bueno como decirlo mi familia me ha abandonado…ah? Familia de hecho tengo una, constituida por ...bueno esta mi adorado, buenazo y apachurable padre Fujitaka kinomoto, quien es antropólogo y a la vez profesor en la Universidad de Tomoeda, el mejor cocinero, hace unos dulces que para que te cuento...Simplemente exquisitos y para chuparse los dedos…yo se que algún día lograre tener tan buena sazón para las comidas y postres.

Si se supone que eso lo realizan las mamas verdad? Pero pues yo no tengo, pero no se preocupen si yo no lo hago menos lo hacen ustedes verdad?, porque a pesar que no la tengo no estoy triste ademas no recuerdo mucho de ella que pena cierto? Lo que mas recuerdo es a mi papa corriendo siempre tras de mi y por supuesto a mi hermano por decirlo de una manera touya..AH es que mi hermano es bueno, lindo y todo lo que quieras pero con todo el mundo menos contigo…si tan solo se le quiten algunas manías seria tan feliz pero creo que exijo demasiado…

Sigo caminado paso por la sala…no hay rastro de nada, sigo…creo que hay una lámpara en el estudio oops… ya decia yo no todo era tan perfecto.

Oh que lindo… es mi papa ...veo que esta muy agotado, tanto que se ha quedado durmiendo encima de sus apuntes ...me da pena…y yo hija desconsiderada mínimo la comida…a ver…anda sakura despacio a la cocina...despacio …ya casi lo logro…estoy cerca …

"Monstruo, porque llegas tan tarde "- saben hay alguien , solo una persona a la que adoraría que me diga superior y es este hermano mio ahhhhh

"SHHHHHHH… no ves que papa esta durmiendo y deja de decirme monstruo…" – susurrándole ¿no es considerado o que?, no ve que papa descansa, medio ciego y lerdo es este.

"Pero si con tu bulla ya se debe a ver despertado juju..además seria mejor si cumples con tus labores porque papá ya se encargo de lo que a TI te corresponde…mira sakura se que tienes deberes aparte del estudio en el colegio...pero sabes que papá esta agotadísimo y mínimo ayúdalo con lo que te corresponde" — odio cuando tiene razón, y si me dice sakura es porque no le gusta nada mi comportamiento.

"si touya…tienes razón…pero pensar que me queda un mes aun peor que el que estoy pasando …pero tratare en verdad trate de cumplir todo…se que no estoy siendo la mejor hija..."—ahí voy con mi cara de sufrida…y lo peor es que quisiera ayudarlo pero no me da tregua el cole.

"ok monstruo y no pongas esa cara que sufres una de tus transformaciones mas feas jajaja …por cierto tienes una lista de llamadas… que ahora que soy tu contestadora "– ja...ja...ja...que gracioso tonto.

"Así pues que buena SEÑORITA contestadora me parece MUY eficiente jeje" – ahora me escapo antes que me alcance y me moleste jejej eso le pasa por jodido jaja ...

Oh vaya si que es bastante gente que no entienden de sentido de privacidad… a ver…Tomoyo?? Pero si hace menos de media hora estaba con ella…si que esta colapsando, Haruko, bueno debe ser que ya me mando la presentación …quien mas porque tantas llamada; tengo celular porque a mi casa…wait…Hablando de mi cel donde anda..uhmmmm ah seguro esta refundido en mi maleta de deporte a ver…. Blusa, falda, medias puff…Toxico dios que ahora tengo hongos jajaja…y CACHIN!!! Encontré el cel a ver…jajaja tengo muchas llamadas perdidas…muchas y mensajes uau si que la gente esta obsesionada da la coincidencia que es la misma gente de la lista…

Bueno, que hago….ah si prenderé la compu mientras que llamo a esta Tomoyo para saber que desea…

"Tomo me llamabas? "–básico con el cel jaja .

"Saku , hasta que al fin respondes creo que media escuela te llama y no entiendo como te has demorado tanto si tu casa esta cerca del cole…"--- ósea ahora tengo que volar no me parece.

"Tomo no empieces estoy cansada y la verdad media asada porque no estoy cumpliendo muchas cosas y pues papá esta cansado para rematar todo touya empieza finales en la Universidad y justo en este mes ..mi destino es morir en el colapso……… "-- y ahí voy de sufrida otra vez jajaja .

"Pero saku relájate…" - OSEA!!!! Con que cara lo dice.

"NO seas aH!!!!!!!!! Que tu estas igual o peor…asi que mejor no hablemos Tomo"

"Ok ..ok….bueno a lo que voy que ya horita son las 9 y no he hecho nada y mañana tenemos prueba de mate y Dios…funciones…que asco!!!!" – VERDAD!!!!!!!! …es tardazo y recién llego y la tarea, y la presentación ahhhhhhhhhhh …creo que por ahí tengo mas cosas que hacer y si me han llamado otras gentes es porque seguro nos quieren dar mas trabajo a Tomoyo y a mi.

"Nooo...ahora si que mañana duermo en clase de historia porque!!" –golpeándome contra la pared …y abriendo mi correo …

"Ja mira sakura eres la mejor en mate así que no me vengas, estas muy bien en las notas…no te alteres ok?..por si las dudas…jejeje este..te llamaban los de …"--- ahí vamos de nuevo..

"Quien Tomoyo!! EN QUE ME HAS METIDO!!!!!! AHHHHHH ahora si te mato" – porque!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PIEDAD!!!!!

"Yo no te metí, los de la fiesta te buscaban para la música y además cual va a ser el tema de la fiesta porque los MUY LACRAS quieren hacerlo con disfraces…"

"COMO SI YO tuviera cabeza para mas…tengo suficiente con las coreografías de todos los niveles, exposición,y ver las cosas de los hombres… " – vaya ahora que reviso el correo , haruko me ha mando varias veces el mismo correo…espera...no me digas…no…no.

"Lo se saku pero recuerda que eres la mejor en eso…además yo voy a cantar, no tienes idea como me han presionado y tu sabes mejor que nadie que no canto hace años…ahora tendré que practicar y todo porque Narika esta con yeso y fácil se lo quitan en dos meses…por cierto…tu harás un baile especial verdad? "

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"--- ahora si quiero llorar

"Que pasa sakura?!"

"Haruko me mando las presentaciones de cada salón , yo pensé que solo era uno y quiere que le encuentre una música de fondo para cada uno , definitivamente hoy no duermo…..para colmo llaman y llaman a mi casa...sabes algo Tomoyo….no me gusta esto!"

"Esos de ambientación si que se pasan ...pero dile a Takeru…"-- y lo menciono…

"NO LO MENCIONES,tiene el descaro de llamarme…ah y que mañana no se aparezca para ir al cole porque correrá sangre…ese…" --- inepto, estupido…ahhhh sigo?

"Basta sakura…si te brinda su ayuda acéptala ok…déjate de tonterías, engreimientos y berrinches. Acéptala..." - ya me esta retando …

"Pero..." - me cuesta , me cuesta …no quiero

"No, también tienes derecho a descansar ok…; yo no se que clase de mejores amigos son ustedes…" - en estos momentos adoro a Tomoyo, ella si me entiende…

"Mmmmmmmmm…Tomo tu sabes que lo adoro...pero es que me llega su irresponsabilidad y que se jure el papacito, buenazo, irresistible del cole…"--- eso es verdad!!, luego les explico..

"Ohh es que te molesta que tenga a tras de él a todo el cole… empiezan los celos?? Que paso saku no que no.. "– CELOS!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIOS!!!!!!! Esta loca Tomoyo o que? retiro lo dicho ya no la adoro.

"Mira tomo, no me refiero a eso y no me importa ok!!!!! … --que parte de que NOO, no se comprende, tan simple y fácil de entender...

Ok saku …hasta mañana – y me corto.

AHHHHHHHHH , Tomoyo del mal…bueno ahora me pondré en conectado, pero primero le voy a hacer un te a mi papa para agradecerle.

DIOS que me alcance la noche; mientras sacare historia para ir avanzando mientras termino también unos hotcakes para papa!, felizmente no es tanto lo de historia es sobre lo de Hiroshima y Nagasaki ,me parece atroz esa parte de la historia..

Ahora pensándolo bien también tengo que repasar funciones…ah? Que Tomoyo digo que era buena pues buena lo que es buena no se si lo soy...pero ahí voy aunque reconozco que en comparación ah antes soy un genio, porque cuando estaba entrando a secundaria era una bestia...era la bestia mas bestias hasta que me metí a un curso superintensivo…donde aprendí y ahora se me hace mas fácil,

Es que bueno, yo no era así antes…pase por cosas medias feitas que hicieron que me vuelva mas responsable...no parece verdad, ya termine el te y lo hotcakes se los llevo a mi papa, se lo dejare cerca…

Como decía, cuando mi mama aun vivía; nosotros vivíamos en Tokio pero tras la muerte de ella, mi papa estuvo sin empleo...aunque parece que era porque la familia de mi mama le cerraban las puertas; es por eso, que nos vinimos a Tomoeda…que también es una ciudad importante de Japón, cuando empezamos que todo iba bien pues…mi hermano se enfermo horriblemente; cuando yo tenia unos 8 años

¿Qué le dio? Pues le dio cáncer….a decir verdad leucemia... para mi papa fue chocante...hubieron días en donde pensamos que se moría hasta que la venció, eso fue cuando yo tenia 10 años y mi papa poco a poco se hacia de una capital para seguir viviendo, pero cuando parecía que todo se establecía feliz y contentos…

Paso algo que nos derrumbo, el día que cumplí 11 años aparecí llena de sangre y desmayada en el baño del cole…me hicieron análisis…y SI yo también tuve leucemia…no parece no? ...pues bien lo padecí durante tres años y medio…fueron los años más feos de mi vida además más duros…donde recién valore lo que es la vida y todo el gran sacrificio que mi papa hace por mí. Mi hermano y yo sufrimos de leucemia porque era hereditario, tiempo después me entere que mama también lo había sufrido...pero solo se heredaba a una generación siguiente es por eso que mis hijos, si es que los tengo, no sufrirán.

Por eso me volví así, algunas veces llego ser acaparadora verdad? Lo cual me hace pensar, el como aun no los canso ni mucho menos me llevan la contraria…..me tuve que volver fuerte a malas...Pero lo hice. Tras eso me esmere mas en todo y trate de agradecerle a la vida lo poquito o lo mucho que me han dado. Saber que Dios pone pruebas que uno poco a poco va venciendo. Aprendiendo a vencer los miedos que muchas veces no nos dejan avanzar y aquí estoy fuera de peligro y feliz.

Muchas veces cuesta; uno siente que la vida se va pero uno tiene que aprender porque a pesar de los errores aun puedes mirar atrás para poder aprender de estos y reparar lo que aun se puede arreglar, si bien antes viví en mi burbujita de protección desperté para darme cuenta que tengo que valorar mas lo que tengo. Sin dejar de ser lo que soy y de hacer lo que me gusta entre mis aficiones es el correr y el bailar ...me encanta, es lo que me libera de todas las tensiones y penas ; mi manera de desahogo ..de recreación…no importa donde sea…yo bailo sola o acompañada…me libero.

Tomoyo dice que vivo la música, la siento, que en mis ojos se ve como me apasiona, corre la sangre de emoción por mis venas y que da gusto verme bailar…que vergüenza!!!… no se si sea así…yo solo la siento y con eso soy completa...aun no encuentro al parejo perfecto de baile...pero sigo en la búsqueda, saben que mientras estaba en mi quimioterapia era lo que mas extrañaba porque estaba muy débil pero me moría de ganas por bailar.

Bueno ya repase funciones, eh estado revisando lo que me mando Haruko, son las 12 . Pobre, ella espera mis sugerencias no importa la hora...me esforzare para que ella, aunque sea ella duerma bien; también hable con los de la fiesta ¿ que les dige? Pues les pedí que me den tregua al fin de semana estoy recién martes y ya tengo mi fin de semana mas comprometido que nada…esperen algo suena…teléfono? A las 12? mejor contesto antes que Touya se moleste, se supone que tan tarde no recibo llamadas a menos que sea Tomoyo o el inepto de Takeru pero si no son ellos me gritaran…

"Alo? .quie…" – tengo sueño y aun no voy ni la sospecha de lo de ambientación...y no cene con lo rico que se veían los fideos de touya buuuu!!

"SAKU" --- el imbecil….yo lo mato.

"MIRA NADA DE SAKU, COMO TIENES EL DESCARO DE LLAMARME Y MAS A ESTAS HORAS" – si!! Encontré en Takeru la manera de desahogarme eso es!!!

"Linda no te haces"--- ahora usa la cursilería para chantajear…

"No me digas linda, que no lo soy, y anda al punto Fukuyama "– ósea tiene la con…..ciencia…de soborno maldito.

"Ok , me llamas ahora por mi apellido lo acepto pero ya te dije que eres hermosa ,estas asada verdad!!" --no ni fregando, si me muero por apachurrarte imbecil!!

"Mira…"- horita le digo sus verdades

"No espera, todo tiene una explicación y te la voy a dar si me dejas hablar" –ruega...para que no te mate.

"Ok...tienes un minuto y solo uno ah si que piensa rápido"—debería ser un segundo verdad?

"Se me ocurrió la idea de buscar nuevos talentos para la actuación y estuve haciendo castings previos para que haya un concurso" – YO LO MATO CON QUE AUTORISACION.

"…." – me dejo sin palabras.

"no digas nada aun además conseguí que vaya uno de los grupos del momento para la fiesta, y como preámbulo que tal si hacemos la final del fútbol donde jugare yo claro esta y tu con tus subordinadas las porristas, como líder me alentaras" – sueña imbecil si cree que mis chicas lo alentaran- " luego canta el grupo y luego la bailada correspondiente" —a veces estrena el cerebro y tiene buenas ideas, ok lo admito …

"Pero eso es para la fiesta verdad?, pero recuerda que aun no sabemos hasta que hora el director permitirá que dure la fiesta no se… quien sabe y solo es hasta las 12"—ok, porque ya no estoy tan asada debería?

"Tranquila preciosa, hable con el director esta tarde...bueno lo perseguí, le rogué y llore… y dejara que sea hasta las 2 am a que no soy increíble" --- ok...lo admito…yo no me hubiera atrevido a pedirle una cosa así al director.

"Estas perdonado...ahora gracias a tu irresponsabilidad…" – a hecho un buen trabajo no lo niego.

"Si ya se que te han enchufado lo de decoración, yo se los dije" –YO LO MATO; olviden que lo había disculpado.

"QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" – tengo que controlarme sino me gritaran en mi casa.

"Es que les envié con la mejor y en quien mas confió mientras que yo buscaba el grupo, el casting y corretear al profe… además tu eres increíble y…" ---ya empezó con sus Y .. ¿cuando aprenderá a hablar?

"Una cosa. No pienso hacer recolección de dinero para pagar por tus cantantes así que..."-- ahí voy aclarando

"Si no lo he pedido, uno de ellos a estudiado aquí en el cole, y otro es hermano de la lindura de Naomi y ella me ayudo así que nos sale gratis" – sabia que había una niña por ahí SIEMPRE!! Pero ella me suena...no es de 12vo uhmm...

"Naomi? ...ella me suena esta en el 10 grado…uau ahora bajas con las conquistas. Vamos probando con las menores que sigue después secundaria?" – este cada vez baja mas de grado chibolero.

"Que celosa preciosa sabes que para mi tu siempre estarás primero que todas ellas, siempre…y además tu sabes que tu a mi…" --- ahí no….ya empieza.

"Ok, Takeru, tengo que seguir con esto si? Sino me amaneceré y ya son casi la 1" – bien sakura evitando lo inevitable eso es!!

"Si quieres te ayudo, soy capaz de ir a tu casa y amanecerme contigo. Claro si tu quieres" -- definitivamente NO.

"No te preocupes mañana nos vemos en el cole…y gracias por confiar en mi " --- mínimo hay que agradecer no?

"NO te preocupes sakura , yo.." --- es que no se cansa..

"Tu tienes que ir a dormir ok, así que adiós Takeru"

¿Qué fue dirán? simple evitando palabras que Takeru no debe decir. ¿Qué quien? Takeru Furuyama, es mi mejor amigo desde secundaria tal vez desde un poco antes.

Es que él fue el quien me encontró desmayada y desde ahí me cuida, protege,….; en verdad es buen chico y muy inteligente, además del chico mas popular del cole lo cual aun me cuesta entender ¿que le ven?

Yo se que tiene lindos ojos entre azul y verdes, que tiene un muy buen cuerpo jeje, un trasero de campeonato jajaja la mas fijona es que eso no se puede tapar jaja, una cara decente pero nunca tanto como para estar atrás de él.

Aunque muchas veces se han interpretado de tantas maneras nuestra relación. Ojo de amigos!!!!!.

Si bien soy despistada pero no soy ciega como para no darme cuenta que le gusto a Takeru desde hace dos años y es que no lo entiendo. Cuando el tiene a todo un sequito de chicas que morirían por una mirada suya y este solo se encarga de joder mi pequeña vida maldito!!,es un critter ¿como le puedo gustar?. Pero yo solo lo quiero como amigo y él lo tiene muy claro...

Y no es que no lo quiera pero tengo que pensar y la verdad yo estoy en otras cosas… como decirlo…uhmm tengo unas metas, ya se acaba el cole y de ahí la universidad donde tengo planteada muchos sueños como hacer un intercambio; para logra esto necesito esforzarme mucho en mis notas si quiero sobresalir.

Se que nada tiene que ver y que tranquilamente podría estar con él pero cuando conozcan al chico entenderán que Takeru merece ha alguien que tenga mucho mas tiempo y no se si él logre comprender mis anhelos mas grandes y obviamente alguien realmente bonita, no me considero alguien bonita ni mucho menos; tampoco soy un monstruo como dice touya, soy normal…

¿Que jamás me ha gustado? No he dicho eso admito que si me a gustado y tal vez en el fondo es… ¿como lo dicen? mi amor platónico pero, no!!

Además solo es un gusto jamás me enamorado de verdad aunque reconozco que cuando lo hago va a ser mas fuerte y duradero que cualquier meta o sueño...que cursi..jajaja pero es la verdad.

Bueno ya termino con esto de los ambientación, creo que mi papa aun esta despierto y si se entera que sigo por aquí rondando me va a sermonear diciendo que al paso que voy continuare con el mal habito de levantarme tarde y que así no llego a ningún lado; jejeje pero lo entiendo son casi las 3 de la mañana y acá ando como búho…pero no niego que me hubiera gustado dormir temprano , ustedes son testigo que si por mi fuera…ufffff en fin ahora si a la cama y que Dios y todos los santos se apiaden de mi para tener un buen día y aprobar mis exámenes sin quedarme dormida en uno de ellos.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

**Entrada de la preparatoria de Tomoeda – 8:00 am **

Sinceramente colapsare…Dios …doy pena, al paso que voy y no llego a la graduación; y pensar que falta solo 2 meses para terminar el cole ...además aun no …espera …creo que alguien grita mi nombre …uhmm??...suena a Tomoyo

A ver abro un poco estos ojitos…y si es ella… ¿Como es Tomoyo? Simple Hermosa... Es alta y elegante, tienen el cabello largo negro medio azulado y muy brillante…generalmente lo lleva suelto o en media cola…hoy usa ganchitos, tiene ojos azules…una vez escuche que esa combinación de ojos y cabello eran de lo mas hermosas del mundo, la verdad comparto esa idea…bueno ella es delgada y a pesar de su apariencia frágil tiene un bonito cuerpo…aunque mi amiga ah adelgazado un poco creo que mucha tensión…que mal!! haré que coma. Muchas chicas quisieran ser como ella…incluso yo algunas veces quisiera ser tan elegante y fina pero... uno es como es y no puede cambiar tratando de imitar a otros no! Hay que aceptarnos como salimos jaja.

Viene corriendo que raro, es que Tomoyo no es muy deportista que digamos, no le da muy bien eso jaja…pero es extraño como se mantiene con un cuerpazo no?

Pues que no le de los deportes no quiere decir que no se levante todos los días ah hacer los abominables…es decir abdominales...es así como se dice? … además de su contextura pero como no quiere estar fofa…pues se esmera aunque sea en eso.

"Espera sakura… ufff me canse" – parece que lleva muchas cosas en la mano - "pensé que no llegas temprano hoy .."

"Yo pensé igual… pero en la mañana apareció mi hermano y muy delicadamente me despertó " – alguien quiere un hermano yo me sacrifico y le regalo al critter este.

"Te tiro agua verdad " – yo asentí - " bueno, hable con Takeru , no lo veo cerca de ti ..acaso no lo esperaste? "

"No es eso, solo que no lo vi donde siempre nos encontramos y estaba tan cansada que si lo esperaba fácil y me quedaba dormida y me caía con bicicleta y todo…" – eso hubiera sido muy doloroso.

"Jajaja hubiera sido muy gracioso" — la mire feo , mala amiga – ".. sabes que hoy perdemos historia , nos darán permiso para avanzar cosas de lo del recital" – la mire emocionada - " Takeru me contó las nuevas presentaciones y también que lo molestaste con su nueva conquista juju …"

"Ahh te contó…pero a que hora? Si yo termine de hablar tardazo con el …o es que ..." - eso lo dije bostezando

"Si después que hablo contigo no tuvo la decencia de dejarme dormir y me llamo…felizmente fue a mi cel… porque si no la que se armaba " - dijo mi amiga entrando al salón...

"Tendremos primero el examen de mate y luego dormiré jaja… "- mire a Tomoyo que me miraba feo - "mentira Tomo …aprovecharemos la hora de historia en avanzar …"

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

Ahhhhhhhhh…que sueño… di bien el examen o así parece…ya luego revisare bien.

Definitivo jamás de los jamases elegiré administración o cosas así para mi carrera...

Para ser sincera aun no me decido pero eso de organizar demanda mucho tiempo aparte de vivir angustiada toda una vida no me apetece para nada.

Es verdad …debería ya ver que debo estudiar pero es que aun no me decido …tiene que ser algo increíble…había pensado alguna ingeniería como mi hermano pero...después no se. Ver números toda mi vida...no me afana además es tener una vida enamorada de tu maquina jaja no gracias y por ultimo tendría que encontrarme con mi hermano por toda la facultad y NO… jajaja

Además yo quiero ayudar a los demás, interactuar con la gente, tener una comunicación mas directa….pero tampoco parecer calabazona ; que esto me de algo de estabilidad ya sea monetaria o de trabajo , que permita bailar depaso …pero lo principal es que no me aburra y que sea feliz haciendo esto, obviamente no seré monja o misionera no te pases … es por eso que estoy entre…derecho, si aunque usted no lo crea jajaja, por otra parte esta medicina de la que estoy en un 70 convencida ...siiii , se que es yucaza ….es decir dificilísimo ingresar, y dentro es aun mas difícil mantenerse ; además todo el sacrificio, pero nadie me negara que no es emocionante ahora como yo he estado alguna época rodeada de médicos pues aun mas , conozco perfectamente como es … y ES INCREÍBLE …se que si me esfuerzo lo suficiente pues …creo lograrlo no creen ?.

Tokio es uno de los mejores sitios donde la medicina ah ido evolucionando; es por eso, que es medio competitivo además de cara ...porque de por si la carrera es carísima , pero la ultima vez que hable con papa digo que si eso me gustaba el pagaría … a que no es un amor papa …

"Saku... "

"…."

"Saku??"

"…"

"SAKURA!!!! "

"AHHHH …que pasa TAKERU!! … ya deja de gritar quieres" – que espeso que es…

"pero si yo solo te llamaba despacio pero no me hacías caso que estas pensando ah? …si es en mi te lo permito preciosa..."—dios ni cuenta me había dado ...

"JA—JA—JA que gracioso...en tus sueños…y si estaba pensando pero en cosas importantes." - como bueno habla este hombre.

"Y eso que es sakurita…"- digo Tomoyo dejando de reír.

"Nada Tomoyo….bueno a decir verdad… nos queda poco en el cole y pues pensaba en que iba ha estudiar luego…"

"Eso es verdad." --- digo Takeru, misteriosamente los dos se pusieron serios y tristes?

"Pero bueno...chicos no se pongan así …seguiremos siendo amigos verdad?..."- acaso piensan que nos alejaremos

"Eso si sakura pero cada uno tomara rumbos distintos y pues …"—milagrosamente Takeru suena serio

"Pero que no estemos juntos no quiere decir que no seremos amigos …"- digo Tomoyo mas animada

"Bueno….pero que has decidido hacer después saku porque si mas no recuerdo…en tu test salían mil posibilidades…" - Takeru también sonó mas alegre.

"Tanto como mil no , pero estaba justo pensando eso … aun no estoy muy segura … "

"Pero con lo luchadora que eres sakura estoy segura que lo lograras" --- digo mi linda amiga siempre animándome

"Yo pienso igual que la ébano… - y ahí va Takeru de nuevo, jaja Tomoyo le pego jajaja

"Y ustedes que han pensado… y no me refiero al fútbol Takeru…" - es que el es capaz de salirme con alguna desfachatez…

"Ya lo se…eso es un hobbie así como a ti te encanta bailar…pero yo también estoy medio preocupado…porque fácil me tendría que ir a Tokio y estaremos lejos…" –uau si que se lo tomo enserio.

"Yo también...me iría...ustedes perfectamente saben que me encanta todo lo de moda pero también es un hobbie, en cambio la electrónica me fascina y pues creo que seré ingeniera electrónica, así que me iré a la universidad de Tokio…."—y Tomoyo suena tan decidida...

"Que bueno que ya estés decidida Tomo que envidia…yo aun estoy indecisa pero creo que también me iría a la Universidad de Tokio jajaja...pensar que yo también había pensado en alguna ingeniería "- vi la cara de emoción de mi amiga - "pero para que engañarte Tomoyo…la verdad ya desistí de la idea…"

"Bueno pero ...espero que si vayas a la universidad de Tokio …estaríamos juntas …aun siendo media cara…" - eso es muy cierto

"La verdad es que si y mas aun…."

"Yo también voy a ir a la de Tokio jajaja sea cual sea la carrera que elija" —porque me corta maldito – "…aunque los mas seguro es que elija medicina "--- ahora si que me sorprendí…no puede ser…

"UAU… Takeru me sorprendes…y es que eres bien inteligente además de capaz pero sabes perfectamente que esa carrera es difícil…" -- y ahí va Tomoyo desanimando... o mejor dicho siendo realista.

"Tomoyo disculpa…pero todas las carreras lo son si bien medicina es complicada no es imposible y…" – tengo que defender mi posición no creen.

"No me digas sakura que tu también… " - Takeru al verme asentir…me pareció ver en sus ojos demasiada alegría…

"Si Takeru…creo que si…

Aja …creo que si ...Medicina es la opción… dirán¿que tiene de importante esa opción? todo a su tiempo…. ¿que tiene que ver con mi historia¿es que acaso no es una historia simple como la de los demás? …pues …la verdad es que no …aunque algunos piensen que mi vida es fácil , sencilla y llena de personas que me quieren …verán que todo lo que eh contado aquí solo es el inicio de mi aventura personal…y es que muchas veces es fácil tomar una decisión pero difícil cumplirla o mejor dicho enfrentar los obstáculos que hay en el camino…los invito a que me conozcan y conozcan a mis amigos un poco mas; antes de empezar mi historia, mis dilemas, mis depresiones, llantos y frustraciones pero a la vez una parte muy peculiar de la vida …y creo que muchos hemos pasado por cosas así …

Solo espero que les guste… y a ver si ustedes entienden lo que pasa conmigo jajaja

**Notas de la autora:** Hola!! Que tal ? como ven soy nueva ….si bien eh leído cientos de historias, soy muy nueva escribiendo y sinceramente espero que les guste para que luego pueda cumplir con sus expectativas. Al comienzo todo parecía, una historia común y siguiendo el esquema de muchas otras pero al final como dice sakura no tiene nada de igual…creanme… esto podría llamarse un prologo a decir verdad el primer prologo…visto desde la perspectiva de sakura. Porque habra un segundo tipo prologo pero ya lo verán ustedes

También veremos a que se refiere con conocer más a sus amigos.

Muchas dirán y shaoran o eriol?? Jajaja asu tiempo aparecerán…creo que las sorprenderán….

Una cosa, fácil algunos términos no lo entienden, como mamacita, yucaza, chibolero etc me avisan si desean que los explique aunque la mayoría se entienden por el contexto y si no es así solo díganmelo, no lo duden además de mandarme las criticas que gustosa recibiré para mejorar.

Esperando impaciente gustarles me despido ,deseando que tengan una linda semana

Wiwi


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de CCS fueron creados por las increíbles Clamp…a quienes adoro y agradezco por tan grandiosa creación ..lo demás ..es decir la historia es creada por mi mentecita **

**Una vida un tanto… ¿complicada?**

**Capitulo II: creo que mi amiga Sakura es media ciega…**

**Salón de música - 4:00 pm **

¿Porque yo?...jale...no puedo creerlo jale el examen de funciones y lo peor es que no habrá recuperación…algunas veces quisiera ser como Sakura que se lo lleva tan fácil con solo repasar. Se que debí ayudarla y depaso ella me explica esto de funciones que es un ASCO simple es un ASCO pero en fin eso fue hace dos semanas, sinceramente tengo que pensar en como levantar esa nota. Por ahora solo tengo que practicar la canción de la fiesta; cada vez estamos mas cerca solo quedan tres semanas para la celebración?... y de ahí menos de un mes para decir adiós al cole …

"superior Daidouji" - me llama un chico

"si dime" – creo que mejor cierro el piano

"la superior kinomoto la anda buscando desesperada "– ahí no!! que habrá pasado a la pobre de mi sakura

"Así, pues sabes donde esta?" – cada día la veo mas agotada y cansada pero no se como ayudarla jaja y es que si ni siquiera puedo conmigo

"Esta corriendo con superior Fukurayama a decir verdad persiguiéndolo por el coliseo" - vi al chico con una expresión de resignación

"Porque no me sorprende, bueno vamos para allá. así me vas contado lo que sucede" – es que Takeru la esta sacando de quiso…yo se que el quiere atraer su atención pero no es el momento…se que ahora ya esta desesperado por ella ...pero ahora menos que nunca ella le hará caso

"Bueno pues , el superior interrumpió el ensayo de las coreografías y pues usted sabe como se ponen las niñas cuando él entra…"- ahí vamos otra vez

"Si ya lo se…es que no controlan sus hormonas? Como si jamás hubieran visto hombre alguno "– me exaspera…pobre sakura con lo que se esmera porque todo salga bien.

"Eso mismo comento ella…algo como..niñas neuróticas ansiosas por ver hombres "

"Jajaja en verdad?.."

Cuanto mas me acerco al coliseo visualizo la imagen de una chica con un banco correteando a un chico… la imagen es graciosísima

La verdad es que la chica es muy hermosa obviamente si es mi amiga sakura… ella es realmente hermosa aunque ella no lo crea ni lo admita!!…y lo peor es que trata de ocultar esa belleza innata; además no se da cuenta de cuantas chicas la miran con admiración incluso chicas de nuestro mismo año y si me fijo en las menores aun mas….pero ella siempre tan noble …tratando a todos igual y ayudándolos sin pedir nada a cambio…

Nadie les ha dicho como es ella? … pues es un poco más alta que yo…a pesar que yo ya tengo 18 y voy rumbo a los 19 que vieja verdad? …es que ella es una de las menores de la promoción.

Quien iba a decir de las menores y tan popular…bueno es delgada pero no tanto …a decir verdad es voluptuosa …tiene un cuerpo increíble aun cuando ella se dice que ha engordado pues es mentira jamás le crean … yo que no daría por tener su cuerpo y condición física … ella sin darse cuenta trae a mitad de los hombres de la escuela embobados por su físico

Si!!!aunque usted no lo crea …obvio que saben lo increíble persona que es pero como los hombres a esta edad no tiene cabeza para nada mas que un par de bonitas piernas, busto y buen trasero ….algunas veces por no decir siempre se olvidan de lo mas importante….aunque si contara los que están enamorados hasta la raíz son los que la admiran por como es aparte de su apariencia …

Creo que poco falta que tenga club de fans…si lo tiene no me sorprendería y ya veo a Takeru ahí encabezándolo con pancarta y todo…porque el es chico mas enamorado de ella además del mas obvio….TODA la escuela sabe como babea por ella, incluso ella…creo que ella piensa que es desde hace poco si supiera que es desde secundaria… antes lo ocultaba mejor pero ahora…ya no le importa ocultarlo aunque haya alguna chica en turno…

"pero princesa…sabes que no quise interrumpirte …solo te venia invitarte algo con lo estresada que andas pero creo que no fue buena idea" – digo el chico un poco cansado y tratando con mucho esfuerzo de evitar el banco de sakura

"Siempre dices lo mismo, Takeru acaso no entiendes que es mi hora de ensayo … y a ellas les falta mucho creeme … "-pobre saku

"Hola" – a ver si con verme paran su discusión

"Tomoyito ayúdame que mi belleza esta apunto de matarme y yo solo quería salir con ella…yo que iba a pensar que estas niñas se pondrían así …no fue mi intención "– algunas veces me da pena creo que lo ayudare por esta vez.

"No Tomoyo ni se te ocurra abogar por el que ya estoy viendo tu cara … no lo merece" - me digo esto sin voltear.

"Pero sakura , el no tiene la culpa .Yo también te quería invitar a tomar algo …pero yo iba a venir a decírtelo después. Es que andas mas histérica que de costumbre. "– se que no es histérica pero con tal de que entre en razón cualquier cosa

"Ahora soy histérica…uff si es que con ustedes no se puede… pero esta bien Takeru solo por esta vez te salvaste … "

"Pero Saku aceptas salir mas tarde? …"- pobre Takeru ahí va de nuevo rogándole.

"Takeru, te juro que quisiera pero tengo tanto que hacer en mi casa, además las clases del cole y terminar de hablar con algunos presidentes de salón, practicar mi presentación y …"

"Vamos superior dígale que si…no ve el superior Fukuyama la invita ah salir" – dio una chica con ojos en forma de corazoncitos. uy ahora si que le ejercen presión a mi amiga

"Si superior y si no quiere usted vamos alguna de nosotras gustosas".- no niña ayuda no le de salidas

"Así pues vayan ustedes si quieren pero luego de mi practica y ya te dije Takeru hoy no puedo. por favor ya deja de distraer mi ensayo" – veo tristeza en sus ojos ...acaso sakura empieza a entender a Takeru, ojala porque yo seria feliz de verlos juntos al fin.

"No, sakura sabes que si no es contigo no quiero ir con nadie, es mas si quieres compramos algo y lo comemos en tu casa…así te ayudo con tus cosas para que duermas mi flor" - uy eso suena bien depaso que hablan de UNA BUENA VEZ es que todo es tan repetitivo

"..no..s.". – no pues porque ella se niega

"vamos superior …dígale que si …si quiere termínanos antes" - saku la miro horrible y la chica continuo con miedo –"…es decir nosotras tratamos de hacerlo mas bonito y coordinado para que así salga a su cita" – si las miradas mataran hace rato esta niña estaría muerta – "…digo con su amigo y descanse porque cada día la vemos mas cansada " - yo opino igual me empiezan a caer mejor estas niñas, algunas veces usan las neuronas vaya me sorprenden jaja que ratita que soy …bueno a veces .

"si y eso es raro porque a usted le encanta bailar y todo …ande diga que si" – eso es niña ejerzan presión, yo se que sakura quiere evitar lo inevitable pero no puede seguir huyendo de Takeru, no sakura no me mires buscando respuesta

"Tomoyo "– no porque me metió – "no quieres acompañarnos" – esta loca o que, si digo que si Takeru me mata y si digo que no ella me mata …¿que hago?

"Ehh..pues" – piensa Tomoyo piensa…vamos estrena el cerebro Tomoyo vamos

"Tu dijiste que también me ibas a venir a buscar "– ahora todas las niñas me miran esperanzadas por un no..¿QUE HAGO?

"Pues …si es verdad pero si Takeru me gano ..."- me esta mirando feo ella y muy feliz el – "pero si quieres los acompaño al café "– ahí no ahora es al revés – "pero me no te acompaño a tu casa porque yo también tengo muchas cosas que hacer que te acompañe y TE AYUDE él "– eso es soy un genio

"Si me parece perfecto eso, Tomoyo nos acompañas y luego yo voy contigo a tu casa" – veo feliz a el y media preocupada a sakura pero yo no puedo evitar lo inevitable no tengo corazón para hacerlo.

"Esta bien" – veo preocupación es sus lindos ojitos

"Bueno nos vemos como a las 6 ok? En la puerta principal y sin excusas sakura…vamos Takeru para que no interrumpas mas y ustedes pequeñas esfuercen mucho para que mi amiga salga rápido si" – a ver si cumplen con lo que dijeron estas niñas.

"Si superior" – todas gritan en coro

"Nos vemos luego chicos voy a seguir con la practica y por favor Takeru no te parezcas hasta que termine quieres? " - ya la veo mas anima

"Si sakura te esperare con Tomoyo lejos "– dios porque siempre hay luz en los ojos de el cuando le habla a sakura es como si se perdiera en los ojos de ella

A decir verdad, cualquiera lo haría, sakura tiene ojos verdosos que son como dos grandes esmeraldas que brillan mucho por la sinceridad que llevan en ellas. Nosotras creemos que los ojos son el espejo del alma, que con ver una mirada sabes si una persona es confiable, buena o mala… y pues los ojos de mi amiga son tiernos, dulces, coquetos, pero ala vez se le ve que ah pasado por muchas cosas que han hecho que sea así claro sin perder su dulzura e increíblemente inocente también muy madura…

Sakura tiene un cabello muy lindo aun cuando a ella no le guste mucho y diga que el mío es mas bonito…si tal vez lo es pero eso ocurre porque me lo cuido

¿A quien engaño? no es fácil mantener un cabello largo y lacio… pero su cabello castaño claro es increíble y combina perfecto con su cara...además de poseer unos delicados labios rosas, junto con cejas bien formadas y abundantes pestañas que enmarcas sus esmeraldas…se le ve tan natural …provocativa, dulce,…una ángel, el ángel de todos la verdad…jajaja que raro no? como la veo …yo digo: si yo siendo mujer la veo así imaginate los hombres y aun más Takeru la ven…en pocas palabras su diosa …jajaja

"Takeru, en que piensas?" – yo también tengo que dejar mi ensimismamiento

"En nada, Tomoyo solo lo difícil que es Sakura..."- pobre esta triste a pesar de que va a salir con ella.

"Oie no te pongas así quieres, tu sabes que ella te adora y "– eso es verdad

"Si lo se, se que me adora pero … yo la quiero para mi...y no es un juego tal vez las demás chicas lo sean pero ella no… acaso jamás se podrá enamorar de mi con todo lo que hago por ella … que mas hago dime " - si lo supiera se lo diría

"Tu sabes que no lo se…pero no la presiones …tu sabes que en el fondo tu a ella le gustas pero ..."

"Si también lose…pero algunas veces lo dudo…porque si fuera así no me seguiría evitando como lo hace y andaría conmigo. Te juro que haría que fuera la mujer mas feliz "– yo sueño con verlos así algún día

"Ya deja eso quieres…todos quisiéramos verlos juntos , todos nuestros amigos … pero tal vez no se siente enamorada a pesar de que te quiere tanto y una vez me digo que cuando lo haga en verdad defendería ese amor a capa y espada a pesar.."

"Entonces te digo que podría enamorarse de mi?" - lo vi esperanzado

"No Takeru, me digo que cuando ella se enamorara no importa que tenga de por medio ella estaría con esa persona, sobre sus sueños y metas..."- no puedo engañarlo

"Uhmmmmm…entonces fácil jamás se enamorara de mi …porque ella me conoce al 100 y pues ni así lo ha hecho" – eso es muy cierto…pero la vida puede dar sorpresas.

"Pero si hoy van a salir es decir" – vamos Tomoyo anima a tu amigo

"En plan de amigos…como toda la vida lo hemos hecho…"

Pobre Takeru … aunque en el fondo bien el fondo se que no pasara nada entre ellos pues hay alguien allá afuera grandioso que espera por sakura … y se que no será fácil para ella luchar por el … que como lo se ..Bruja ahora soy jajaja no nada que ver ya quisiera tener magia…pero cada uno guarda su propia magia verdad?...y bueno es un presentimiento…y también se que Takeru sufrirá aun mas …mucho mas.

"lo único que me consuela… es que seguiremos estudiando juntos y aun podré..." – yo no puedo evitar que se ilusione eso depende de el.

"sabes que también puedes sufrir… porque que tal si aparece otra persona..." – hay que ser realistas, no vivir en un mundo de fantasía todo el tiempo

"no eso jamás lo permitiré ella..." – ay no esa idea no lo ayudara

"no seas obsesivo Takeru; ella también tiene derecho ha amar ..."

"si lo se pero..." – SI LO SABES PORQUE LO DICE TONTO

"y nada que si no es de mi no es de nadie…porque así no lograras nada de ella"

"tienes razón Tomoyo …"

"falta tan poco para terminar el colegio…jaja como se despedirán los chicos de ella jujuju" – mejor cambio de tema

"pobre del subordinado que se vaya a pasarla raya todos saben que ella…"

"si que tu babeas por ella a leguas se nota …y aun así las chicas siguen atrás tuyo"

"es que uno tiene sus encantos pues Tomoyo a que me vas a decir que tu no tienes a tu pretendientes por ahí que los dos sabemos que vas igual que mi flor" – me metió

"…no digas eso así que" – si lo se…pero no me gusta hablar de eso

"que modesta Tomoyo …de cuando acá … jajaja"

"oie como que de cuando acá..desde siempre así que cállate mejor " - idiota

Si es que este no respeta, si se que tengo por ahí mis pretendientes yo no soy tan despistada como sakura que piensa que solo quieren su ayuda jajaja cuando se le acercan por otra cosa pero cada vez que pasa eso…es tararatara aparece súper Takeru al rescate y es que no contaban con su astucia…es que no se como se entera y anda ahí poniendo en su lugar a medio colegio y díganme quien en su sano juicio va en contra de lo que dice el superior Takeru Furuyama por quien medio cole babea jajaja.

En verdad cuando salgamos del cole todo será distinto y la gente ya no nos tratara con el respeto e admiración que sienten solo se que todo cambiara…mucho…y tal vez a todos nos choque… en especial a Takeru y bueno a mi también…a sakura no creo…ella se seguirá esforzando y seguirá siendo la misma despistada de siempre…jaja como si no la conociera. Solo espero impaciente ese día …por lo pronto hace unos días me llego mi aceptación a la universidad ..mi carrera es mucho mas fácil ingresar … en cambio para medicina tienen que dar un examen…donde se tienen que preparar mucho aunque se que lo lograran…como dice mi amiga sakura todo saldrá bien . Como agradezco a Dios el a verla conocido…es en verdad muy valiosa no se que hubiera pasado si la hubiéramos perdido… ahora ella esta fuera de peligro al fin … y gracias a Dios

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

**Vestidores de hombres – 1:00pm**

Uau…falta solo una semana para que termine todo esto de la celebración de la escuela al fin podré descansar…bueno todos … y ahora centrarme en lo de la universidad…y sakura…

Porque …porque he intentado de todo y creanme cuando digo de todo; pero simplemente parece inalcanzable..y pues…se supone que para mi que la tengo tan cerca no debería serlo verdad?...pero … bueno

Las últimas dos semanas la he ayudado en todo y hemos salido más..Pero sigue con la misma respuesta:...Takeru no hablemos de eso o ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso o si sigues así ya no dejare que estés cerca…

Pero porque se resiste tanto no entiendo en verdad… bueno hace un rato deje a la niña Togane...es linda si pero no es sakura…pensar que salía o coqueteaba con las niñas pensando que así llamaría su atención pero no , aun cuando mas lo intento mas difícil es … creo que Tomoyo tiene razón dejare que ella se decida …si no fuera por Tomoyo no se como me controlaría las ganas de ir estamparla contra la pared y besarla…pero no me resisto…

Bueno me queda la preparación para el ingreso, además de la universidad y ahí seremos mas grandes…tengo muchas posibilidades verdad?...

Horita ando acá cambiando me de ropa para estar mas cómodo, luego tengo que buscarla porque hace una semana nos llego los requisitos de la universidad así de la pre que es el centro donde te preparan para dar el examen de ingreso a la facultad de medicina…porque no es tan fácil como para Tomoyo que ya esta adentro pero se que juntos lo lograremos…

Total con sakura todo lo hemos logrado juntos…desde cuando sufrió de leucemia hasta esto que aunque suene a nada en comparado a otras cosas….saldrá bien la actuación…ahí la veo...sentada leyendo?

"Saku" – que linda que se ve así

"…" - que raro

"sakura "– oh dios mío esta durmiendo ..parece un ángel…mejor no la molesto y me siento a su lado

"ahh.….no tengo que estudiar..." – se despertó desesperada

"¿que pasa sakura?" – estoy aquí sabes?

"AHHHHHH quien eres…me asuste" – ósea gracias

"No te preocupes soy yo …oie hablaste con tu papa sobre lo de la universidad"

"Sip …se alegro de que eligiera medicina dice que es una carrera increíble y es como retribuirles toda la ayuda que alguna vez ellos nos dieron a mi hermano y a mi …" - siempre tan buena. Agradeciendo todo

"Eso es verdad…yo también quiero agradárseles el milagro de permitirme estar cerca de ti" – lo digo abrazándola algo que generalmente hago…

"...mmm gracias…pero bueno que decides …que opción tomaras prepararte solo o por la pre " - como siempre silencio cuando insinuó algo

"creo que por la pre porque así además hay vacantes dentro de ella"

"si yo también pienso igual...me da cólera…pero se que en la primera pre lo lograremos verdad Take…" - adoro cuando me dice así …

"si mi saku…lo lograremos...como siempre" - ella sonríe…es tan perfecto – "y lo de la celebración también " - es increíble este momento

"si también , sabes estoy feliz por esto … jajaja" - yo también lo creo… - "tu sabes la celebración" – auch eso dolió pensé que se refería al momento

" oie cuando cuesta la pre" - mejor cambio de tema

"medio caro…por eso me tengo que esforzar aun más…" - siempre empeñosa

"si tienes razón…además de diferentes partes del mundo vienen postulantes…" - vi emoción en sus ojos

"si lo se...no será fácil pero lo lograremos" - tengo que animarla - sakura …en verdad yo te quiero

"lo se Takeru y yo también… " - eso es …este puede ser el momento

"si tan solo me…" - ojala, cruzo deditos para no recibir un nuevo rechazo…por favor.

"hola chicos" – plop apareció Tomoyo ...gracias Tomoyo S

"hola…sabes que Takeru y yo nos meteremos a la pre..que esta dentro del campus de la universidad si bien no llevaremos mas clases juntos seguiremos cerquisima " - me parece que obvio mi comentario

"Si lo se...pero una cosa…nos tendríamos que ir a Tokio verdad? Y donde viviremos ni que diariamente fuéramos a ir hasta allá " – vi los ojos de Tomoyo preocuparse pero porque lo hace si ella es millonaria bueno su familia…

" Eso mismo me digo mi papa...y sabes que hay cuartos estuve averiguando pero te lo ponen al azar…así que veremos " – uau eso suena increíble jajaja que tal si me toca con ella jajaja …ok Takeru deja de soñar

"Uhh que pena entonces no estaremos ni en eso…"

" Si pues…aunque espero que nos toque en cuartos cercanos no crees? "

" Bueno yo estaré lejos siendo hombre jajaja" – hay que ser realistas

"Pero fácil paras cerca como hay tantas chicas jajaja" – oie creo que me hice mala fama

"oigan no están así..además quien dice que en la universidad tenga tanta suerte como acá…" - eso es lo que ellas creen

"Eso es verdad, sakura. Fácil y ni la hora le dan las chicas jajaja y tendrá que ir rogando jaja" – esperancen y verán

"Ja -Ja – Ja mejor no hablemos Tomoyito porque fácil a ti te bajen los humos…"

"Oie que! Humos de que "

"De soy linda, buena, noble, no mato ni una mosca cuando todos sabemos que eres demasiado inteligente e observadora.." – eso te pasa por meterte conmigo Tomoyito adorada.

"Plaf …" -eso dolió

"Oie eso duele" –su mano pesa…con lo delgada que es

"Es para que aprendes a dejar de decir tonterías… en verdad sakura algunas veces no entiendo como lo tenemos cerca"

"Jajaja ni yo Tomoyo ...pero sabes que el solo habla porque tiene boca jajá y por envidioso como le falta cerebro" – la mire incrédulo…sakura cree eso de mi?

"Jaja tienes razón sakura yo aun no creo como es que quiere ir a medicina seguro que es por seguirte "– a no con eso no temas Tomoyo

"Takeru? …" - pregunto sakura –" a donde vas?"

"A un sitio donde si me aprecien…adiós y gracias por tus comentarios Tomoyo de verdad ayudas bajando la moral a los demás… si en verdad todos te conocieran como yo no te adorarían tanto" – a ver como te lo tomas niña

"dirás a buscar ah alguna chica" – ..ok..Tomoyo se paso de la raya

"… oigan basta quieren porque se tratan así …si ustedes siempre se han llevado bien…" - vi molesta a sakura

"las cosas cambian sakura o bueno a decir verdad la gente saca su verdadera cara" – ahí voy de nuevo

"si tal vez tienes razón Takeru…en mucho de lo que dices pero en verdad siento lo de la carrera no quise…"

"ya olvídalo superior daidougi procurare no meterme con usted …"

"Takeru" – solo escuche susurrar ah Tomoyo

Ahí voy alejándome a buscar alguna diversión temporal…es que en verdad en tan bajo concepto me tienen…pues les demostrare a ese par que no es así y si sakura esta de acuerdo entonces no la conozco tanto como creía…aunque dudo que ella piense así…

Mejor me olvido del momento luego ya estaremos bien con Tomoyo como siempre sucede. En el fondo es buena chica…pero algunas veces me molesta que piense que lo sabe todo…que diferentes que son las dos.

Una inocente y la otra mas desenvuelta…jajá que sakura no parece así? …si bien es responsable y muy preocupada por lo que esperan de ella es su forma de agradecer a la vida que ella este aquí…haciendo algo por los demás…

En cambio Tomoyo jamás a perdido nada…el mayor sufrimiento fue lo de sakura pero al ser pequeña y no sentirlo ella tanto….pues no es lo mismo…aparentemente es fuerte pero es muy débil…es hermosa si pero no es suficiente...con tener una cara bonita no lo logras todo pero yo no soy quien para hacerle ver eso

Saben todos tenemos alguien …que nos lleva la contra , alguien que nos dice las verdades, alguien que nos desequilibra y nos saca del autocontrol que conforme pase el tiempo construimos …definitivamente yo no soy esa persona para Tomoyo y ni quiero hacer …ella encontrara a esa persona y me muero por conocerla jajaja seria muy gracioso …

¿Y que también hay esa persona para sakura ?...supongo que si pero yo me encargare de esa persona…nadie tratara mal a sakura…que porque no defiendo a Tomoyo si lo haría porque a pesar de todo es una de mis mejores amigas y entre amigos a veces hay choques como el que acaban de ver pero sakura es primero para mi…y TODOS sabes porque, ya para que repetirlo aburriría verdad?

"superior Furuyama " – oigo una linda voz

"Dime dulce Togane " – jaja encontré mi distracción, tal vez y Tomoyo si tenia razón con eso de ir a buscar a una chica

"Takeru …" - suena mejor

"Dime " - uau si que se acerca rapito

"Quisiera pasar un rato con usted" – sus deseos son ordenes

"Bueno… "--- jajaja es bonita pero si tienen razón extrañare esto fuera del cole …

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

**Cancha de fútbol - 3: 00 pm **

Ok…se que cometí un error al hablarle así a Takeru pero bueno el empezó verdad…. Ya es fin de semana, estamos sábado igual a LIBERTAD , hoy es la celebración hasta ahora todo se desarrolla muy bien bueno la verdad es que como en la mañana se llevaba a cabo las exposiciones de todo los proyectos hechos todo el año…eso pues esta bien.. yo ya expuse además me metí a trabajo extra de mate ayude hasta en el mínimo detalle y les juro que si me hubieran pedido que me disfrazara de oso grande para llamar atención soy capaz….claro si con eso tenia puntos extras, raro no? …es que es la primera vez que tengo una nota baja en mate y me asuste!! Jajaja y si voy a ingeniería las funciones deberían serme de lo mas fácil…pero no TONTA TOMOYO…

¿Que hago en la chancha? ¿Pidiéndole perdón al zoquete de Takeru? JA Nooo…eso ya quedo en le pasado ese mismo día nos arreglamos… que como? Pues nos pedimos disculpas al mismo tiempo… jajaja es uno de mis mejores amigos a pesar de todo. Es por eso que estoy acá junto a mi amiga sakura y grupo de amigas apoyándolo …SI YA SE que no hace falta pues medio colegio en especial chicas están acá …son las preliminares del campeonato ínter escolar en nuestro cole lo llaman: el intercolleras …es interno y pues hasta ahora el equipo de Takeru va primero. Que bueno no?

Bueno sakura decidió que ninguna porrista iba a tomar partido por nadie muy a dolor de Takeru pero…seria injusto… además el ya tiene su club que gritan como locas jajaja… pensar que es el ultimo campeonato de ellos … antes ya hubo la competencia de atletismo donde por supuesto gano sakura en la maratón y el pareja ganaron Takeru y ella …¿yo? Ni pagada soy de lo mas lenta y torpe, no sirvo para muchos deportes así que para que meterme, para hacer el ridículo claro que no!! …¿Qué me preocupa lo que digan los demás? Pues no se, fácil y en el fondo Takeru tiene razón pero saben no se lo digan así que shhhhhh…jajaja

-"Tu crees que gane el equipo de Takeru" – mi amiga quitándome del ensimismamiento

"Ah?... no se espero, esta muy emocionado con eso de que es su ultimo partido y todo.."

"Si poco le falta llorar jajaja" – es verdad

"Parece una niña jajaja"

"Pero bueno Tomoyo da pena , o me vas a decir que no…ahora solo falta dos semanas y ADIOS!!!!!!! "

"Sip …lo se …" – eso me pone triste

"Pero nosotros no tenemos que preocuparnos estaremos juntos" - digo emocionada sakura

"Habla por ustedes, sakura , nosotras las extrañaremos" – digo una chica de trenzas …amiga nuestra llamada Chiharu

"Pero ni que no fuéramos a venir a Tomoeda "

"Tomoyo, pero ya saben que yo no me quedo acá me voy a Osaka" – contesto una amiga realmente hermosa , nuestra querida Rika

"Y pues yo aun no se que haré "- ¿Naoko esta diciendo eso?

" que raro en Naoko"

"Que envidia ustedes ya se decidieron y tienen todo listo" - eso es lo que tu crees Rika

"Eehhh jejeje no es tan fácil….creanme " - sakura con pena

"Es que tu te vas por lo difícil pues sakura "

"Si lo se….pero lo lograre verdad?" – siempre animosa mi amiga

"Claro que si ..tu eres realmente capaz "

"Y de acá a 30 años se encontraran todas gordas y con hijos para recordar viejas épocas, amores, decepciones, sufrimientos y …" – dijo un chico

"YA CALLATE YAMASAKI " - todas gritamos en una sola voz

"Jajaja" – extrañare las risas de todas …

Si pues, será bonito recordar esto siempre…los momentos vividos con ellas y los chicos, pero pronto todo cambiara...lo que es emocionante, pero a la vez nos da un poco de temor como todo lo nuevo…es que no es fácil decidir por uno mismo lo que queremos hacer… y si me equivoco seria atroz, si no soy buena? O si me quedo en la calle sin tener nada que hacer por la vida? ….Uhh no tengo que pensar así tengo que ser positiva y enfrentar todo…

Siento que estos días están pasando muy rápido….porque cuando mas se acerca el final…se va rapidísimo el tiempo…como para no hacer tan dolorosa la despedida…mi grupo de amigas que ha estado ahí con nosotras desde primaria ahora cada uno toma su rumbo...sinceramente yo pensé que pasaría lo mismo con sakura pero Dios a querido que no sea así ¿Por qué será? ¿Qué nos tendrá preparado para nosotros? ¿Que me esperara en el futuro?

Si bien tengo un tiempo de tregua antes de empezar la universidad, es como para arreglar las cosas ya sean papeles del colegio, ver asignaturas, matricula y demás de la universidad….

Mis amigos estarán al extremo opuesto de la universidad y pues los extrañare mucho ya no estaremos tan cerca porque cada uno tiene que buscar su destino y encontrarlo…será difícil? Porque tiene que serlo…

Eso me pasa por haberlo tenido todo fácil…Uhmmmmm detesto reconocer que he sido una niña mimada pero tengo que admitirlo siempre he estado rodeado de todos y lo he tenido todo…mi familia tiene una buena posición y si bien mi padre falto porque falleció jamás lo extrañe, para mi siempre mama fue y es suficiente.

Es por eso que si yo tengo algún día un hijo yo sola me encargare de ese niña(o) si es que se de el caso de que no este el papa …lo afrontaría sola porque se que se puede bueno eso lo digo porque mama siempre ha tenido empresas pero ella también lo tuvo fácil…supongo que yo también lo tendré o no?

En fin me apresuro mucho a las cosas…ni siquiera termino de vivir bien mi día y mi preparatoria….ha cuando lo este en el momento lo pensare si no hablaos con el asunto…simple me olvidare…tengo ganas de hacer compras jajaja …disculpen la huecada siempre sale jaja

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

**Coliseo – 8: oo pm **

DIOS QUE NERVIOS…NERVIOS!!! Ha empezado la actuación para los padres….y cada grupo sale…que nervios…espero que todo salga bien …nos hemos estado preparando en meses….ahh…. desistí la idea de se presentadora eso se lo deje a Tomoyo …es que yo tenia un baile..Bueno ella también participa pero ya esta arreglada y cuando nos toque bailar un ratito deja el micrófono y chau…

En cambio Yo tengo 4 bailes jajaja es que la promo siempre tiene que presentar mas…porque es el ultimo año además de la ultima presentación abuuuuuuuu que pena me da!!

Pero la presentación sorpresa participamos mas de la mitad de la promo con diferentes mixes es la que mayor tiempo nos a tomado…reuniéndonos fines de semana en casa de cualquiera; inclusive una vez lo hicimos en el parque pingüino guau cuantos recuerdos…

MI papa tiene razón en eso de: "el colegio es la etapa mas dulce y bonita de la vida", tal vez para muchos no lo sea pero para mi si lo será…en verdad es donde se conoce a los verdaderos amigos, muchos al verdadero amor; ok no me paso…pero que no lo halla pasado yo no quiere decir que no pase…. Recuerdo que hasta Touya tuvo como 2 novias en la escuela y según sabia tenia su club de fans jaja si como lo leen con lo escueto y serio jajaja

Estoy entusiasmada…muy entusiasmada… espero que todo salga bien después del cole…claro que saldrá bien… y si me equivoque a seguir verdad?

Esta repleto ….jajaja ya vi a mi papa y a mi hermano de seguro y me grita por la ropa….jeje es que estoy con una falda un poco …este pequeña…jejeje ok si es chiquita pero que hacia yo no decidí el vestuario además al inicio todos saldremos como monjes jejeje así tapados y de ahí WUAU nos lo quitaremos jajaja …en este baile me toca correr mucho por que luego tengo que ponerme como alitas de mariposa jejeje en verdad es bien bonito el baile…movido y todo… hay hip hop para los chicos, merengue de todo y al final como música de "porristas" para que vean lo sincronizados y de ahí formaremos el numero de promoción y cuando todo termine te apuesto que lloro ….

Solo faltan dos bailes …uau que rápido pasa….pero bueno tranquila

"saku estas lista"

"si Takeru…nerviosa pero lista"

"vas a ver que todo sale bien además luces increíble "

"para tus ojos cuando mi hermano me vea así no me dejara salir en un mes…"

"sakura ya vas cumplir 18 años …"

"y? …tu crees que a touya eso le importe?"

"Oie el te acompañara a Tokio…"

"Pues te cuento que su universidad también esta en Tokio y que estaba acá por vacaciones no mas…pero no vivirá junto conmigo..porque …el ya tiene compañeros de cuarto …estaremos bien separado me da pena"

"Bueno es nuestro turno "

"Ahhhhhhhhh….OH no"

"Superior!!!!!!!!!!" – escuche a un grupo de chicas

¡Ya chicas tranquilas todo saldrá bien … ¡- si pero seria increíble si yo también me lo creo jajaja

UFF ….salio increíble para que mentir …en verdad todo gran esfuerzo trae su recompensa jejeje … me dio miedo cuando los chicos formaron la pirámide porque la ultima vez como cuatro se cayeron pero salio bien …ningún accidente jejeje… pero la que hoy muere soy yo …con suerte y me dejan quedarme a la fiesta …porque la cara de Touya no prometía cuando me vio con la dichosa falda y luego con el top…a mi tampoco me convencía pero que hacia si tenia que parecer un hada ….bueno se acabo , luego me llamaron para la premiación por esfuerzo y no se que diablitos mas …esta en otra preocupada por la cara de touya ¿ y mi papa? …ahí feliz …el no se molesta, les apuesto que me dirá …que linda tu vestimenta hija y Touya empezara: "pero papa es que no ves lo desvergonzada, todos se la estaban comiendo con la mirada, que quien me creo q soy para usar esas fachas" y bla, bla, bla…ese es mi hermano siempre preocupado por mi ...en fin igual lo quiero ..que me queda ya no puedo cambiarlo.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

**Coliseo – 11:00 pm**

ESO ES GANE!!!!!! Si gane el intercolleras ... en verdad por un momento pensé que los de 11vo grado se lo llevaban pero al final lo logramos jejeje … ahora todos cantan junto al grupo y pues Togane me esta haciendo ojitos pero no puedo ir …estoy buscando a Sakura no puede ser que se haya ido …

"Tomoyo, y sakura?" – ella debe saber

"Take , pues debe andar por ahí , yo también la ando buscando " – bueno ella es de las únicas que me llama así

"Que raro" – me preocupe…donde andará

"Pues no creo que se allá ido aunque la cara de su hermano no prometía nada bueno" – …su hermano…

"Es que la verdad Tomoyo a mi tampoco me gusto esa ropa..mejor andan calatas para la próxima!" – en verdad si me gusto pero para que la vea yo no mas…jeje

"Ay que exagerado …además era la ultima presentación a ella tampoco le gusto pero todas decidimos que por se la ultima presentación descubriríamos nuestros encantos jajaja" – si bien que tu la decidiste tonta Tomoyo

"JA y no digo que no se veía espectacular, despampanante y.." – ya empecé con la babeada

"Sisisi Takeru ya deja que horita me caigo con tu baba, en pleno baile yo creí que te ibas a caer o equivocar en el baile por ver a sakura" – me equivoque no puede ser

"Estaba chequeando que nadie mas la mire…escribiendo mentalmente los nombres de los tipos que se la comían con la mirada" – en verdad moría de celos

"Jajaja creo que touya te quiere matar por babear tanto bailabas porque en fin….era mas baba que nada…debí pensarlo mejor antes …debí ponerte babero incluido jajaja" – ay si que chistosa

"Ya basta Tomoyo que no es gracioso.. que me preocupo porque saku es mi amiga" – si cuñado y ese floro ni yo me lo creo

YA no es gracioso y a ver quienes babearon por mí ..también tomaste nota mental? …si mas no recuerdo también soy tu amiga"- oops me olvide el pequeño detalle

"Y de las mejores pero es que Tomoyo tanta gente no cabe en mi cabeza tu sabes con tu belleza" – si buena salida

"Jajaja si sisi Takeru ….jajaja mira ahí esta sakura" – donde ,donde?

" Saku donde andabas" – venia corriendo

"Jejeje mi hermano estaba medio asado y digo que iba a quemar la ropa que use hoy…y que si por el fuera me encerraba por un mes…y que no entendía como me iba a ir a Tokio sola..." – ya sabia que su hermano andaba metido en esto ...

"Pero no vas sola" – claro vas con Tomoyo y principalmente yo para protegerte y …uhhhhhhh

"Si pero para él, el simple hecho que no allá nadie vigilando es atroz…el fin del mundo …es touya " – ósea me obvio su hermano, porque hasta donde yo se le caigo bien.

"Si lo sabemos saku y ya deberíamos a vernos acostumbrado …" - los dos con gotitas..

Y tú papa? – el Sr. kinomoto es increíble además de los buenazos dulces…ahh que rico…

"El feliz digo que el color me acentuaba y que como había bajado de peso me quedaba muy bien la ropa jajaja" – bajar de peso? Pero si ella jamás a estado gorda ni mucho menos …estará ciega

"Y tu hermano que le digo jaja " - Tomoyo siempre se burla de touya no entiendo porque

"Touya lo miro con cara de espanto jajaja fue todo un episodio…touya gritando que iba a hablar con el director por como permitía semejante indumentaria que en sus tiempos" - si quiere lo acompaño, no debieron vestirse así

"Hay sakura en los tiempos de touya eso fue hace mil años jejeje" – bueno touya creo que le lleva como 5 o 6 años , hace mil años pues

"Si pues lo mismo dije y me digo que me calle porque me iba para la casa "

"QUE!!" – no ella no se puede ir buuu

"Jajaja pero cuando iba a terminar de hablar mi papa me decía, bueno sakura …te recojo a las 2 y touya se quedo plop"

"Jaja y ya me imagino su cara "– digo Tomoyo

sip…pero bueno a divertirnos … que es el ultimo baile… y todo salio como lo esperábamos creo?, y si nos equivocamos pues ya que vamos ha hacer no podemos cambiar nada mas"

Bueno … es tarde, solo disfrutare el poco de lo que queda de cole ja…y ahora vendrá la libertad!!!!!!!, creo?...aunque tengo que estudiar eso es algo que jamás dejare de hacer porque!!!?!?!?!...quiero disfrutar la música, cantar, bailar, hacer alboroto con mis amigos…y bueno si alguna chica bonita jajaja a menos claro que sea sakura…hablaos con todas jejeje…

Solo espero salir bien en los cursos, no soy el mejor pero tampoco soy malo…soy normal…aunque mis papas dicen de que podría estar mejor nota pero que soy un vago puede ser? Pero si no disfruto la vida ahora…entonces cuando lo hago?...nonono ..

Ellos me sermonean de que soy sociable y que carreras difíciles necesitan constancia pero igual yo se que lograre todo ja!

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

**Casa de los kinomoto – 12:00 pm**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Vaya monstruo..que nos vas a comer con tremendo bostezo"

"Y papá? " – estoy de buen humor

"Fue a comprar algo..digo que era para celebrar lo bien que salio todo ayer…no se que salio bien porque yo solo vi a un grupo de desvergonzadas y …"

"Sisisi Touya…alguien me ah llamado por casualidad?"

"..Ehh…pues no…que crees que todo el mundo esta pendiente de ti o que?"

"ja! Bueno fuese …me refiero si Tomoyo llamo"

" ah …daidougi ejem…creo q si…"

"y porque ..no me la pasaste" – puede haber sido importante!! Que cólera!!

"Para que si estabas mas que roncando... babeando de paso..." – que jodido que es!

"JA- JA….cállate…bueno la llamare " – me paro para ir a buscar el teléfono

"Esperate un ratito … "- ahh

"Y ahora que …queridísimo hermanito "

"Gracias lo se …bueno decía primero ..arreglas tus cosas, tomas desayuno y de paso lavas los platos" – claro..me deja todo a mi

"Y porque …si son tus platos..no veo que estén los de papá además ..para que desayunar ..si horita ya es almuerzo!! "

"Puede ser , pero lavas ok…a partir de ahora harás lo que no has hecho en el ultimo mes" – lo sabia me haría pagar de alguna manera ….lo sabia!!

"Oie touya y como te ha ido en los finales? " - mejor lavo y aprovecho su ociosidad

"Muy bien gracias a dios….aunque estuvieron fatales y pesados …"- pobre hermano mío ..no viene a casa ..desde hace tiempo

"Que bueno que estés en casa …hace tiempo que no venias " .- ok…lo extrañe…aparte de que el siempre me ayuda , no hay con quien pelear pero todo eso el no lo sabe ..por supuesto

"Yo también te extrañe" – oie no dije eso – " monstruo….auuuuuuuuuu "– por jodido

"Es muy difícil…la universidad? " –ah cambiarle el tema ..

"Al inicio si pero luego te habitúas , mira a Yuki que es de los primeros en su facultad"

"No me sorprende de Yukito "

Yukito Tsukishiro, es el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Y también esta en la universidad de Tokio, estudia derecho. Ahh Yukito…es muy guapo saben?...es el tipo de chico inalcanzable y perfecto…a mi me gustaba, pero luego me di cuenta que demasiada perfección no va conmigo.

Es muy noble, amable, paciente, cómplice. Aconseja increíble y el hermano que siempre quise tener! … a decir verdad es parte de nuestra familia…y pues alquilan cuarto con Touya y Eishi!

Quien es Eishi?...Eishi Hayame…también mejor amigo de Touya y Yukito…desde uno poco antes de entrar a la universidad…bueno si Yukito es mi hermano…Eishi seria mi hermana jajaja no mentira…es que Eishi es todo lo contrario a Touya , es la persona mas graciosa, cómica y amigable que pueda existir, también lo considero un hermano y parte de la familia…..el si no es de Tomoeda…es de Osaka y pues se hizo amigo de Touya por casualidades del destino ...aunque según lo que Yukito nos contó a papa y a mi

Eishi y Touya empezaron muy mal…digamos que a touya le cayo esos puñetes que Dios manda del cielo …pero como?? …es que hubo una confusión y Eishi pensó que mi hermano le estaba robando …en un supermercado donde en aquel entonces Eishi trabaja de medio tiempo…

Luego se encontraban en cada sitio que iban durante una semana….touya pensaba que era...como el dijo UN MALDITO ACOSADOR…y en una de esos encuentros lo conoció Yukito…donde comenzó la amistad... hace como 5 años

Eishi…siempre se bromea de Touya pero todos sabemos que se adoran…los tres son TOTALMENTE OPUESTOS demasiado para mi gusto…aun me cuesta trabajo entender como es que mi hermano conocido como el carácter de hígado...y como Eishi le dice neurótico sexy…no pregunten porque!! Jaja tiene amigos tan lindos…Tienen cada foto los tres juntos, los tres han ido a Osaka miles de veces, y han viajado bastante.

Comparten un departamento en Tokio..Donde al inicio Touya me quería llevar …pero si voy con ellos ahí si que no tengo salida…digamos que a pesar de todo me sobreprotegen mucho los tres…LOS AMOOO pero a veces se pasan..

Y Eishi ..no va bien en su Facu?

"Ese tipo…es insufrible jajaja …no si va bien ..aunque ahora que anda de galán..para medio distraído "

"QUE!!!!!!! EISHI TIENE NOVIA!?" – uau si que me sorprendí

"Digamos que esta en planes y quita ya esa cara monstruo …tampoco se va a casar, además su chica esta en medicina! " - se salvo del golpe de puro milagro!

"Ah..si? …mmm interesante... también esta en la de Tokio?"

"Sip ..hablando de eso ya hablaste con papá sobre cuando vas para Tokio"

"Bueno…la ultima vez…tu me averiguaste todo…la graduación es en dos semanas , la entrega de certificados y demás..es la semana siguiente ..supongo que en 3 semanas iré a Tokio a matricula, como nos ubican cuartos y demás.."

"Daidouji también va para allá no?"

"Sip ..Tomoyo ..va a ingeniería " – casi se atora Touya – "cuidado …que te atoras…y Takeshi también va"

"QUE!!!!!!...alguien mas de tu colegio va?"

"La verdad …si ahora a la misma universidad de Tokio algunos si otros no… ..Take va a medicina"

"AHHHHHH…porque por alguna extraña razón no me sorprende Sakura "

"Ey …no hice nada…no te molestes …el me dijo que iba para medicina antes de que sepa que yo también …"

"Si tu lo dices………el no va compartir cuarto con ustedes VERDAD?!!?"

"…no creo…a nosotros nos dividirán por hombres y mujeres…"

"Ufff…monstruo si te veo vagando…ok se que no lo harás…discúlpame… se que estaremos en la misma ciudad…pero con el trabajo y la universidad….no nos veremos mucho seguro"

"No te preocupes touya …ya hallaremos una manera..además tengo la ligera impresión que entre tu, Yuki y Ei ..andaré mas que cuidada jajaja! ..gracias"

"Es que tenemos que proteger a nuestra universidad de los ataques que sufrirá al recibir a un monstruo…harás muchos destrozos" – ahora si te dolerá maldito!! - "AUUUU"

3 semanas para empezar los trámites …es demasiado poco..ok tal vez…en 4 semanas pero igual….no falta nada………… mmm y viviré casi sola…además dentro de poco mi cumple vendrá…seré mas grande y con una gran responsabilidad….obvio que vendré los fines de semana como mi hermano hace…claro si me da el tiempo…

Ahora papa, viajara mas ha hacer excavaciones o pasara mas tiempo en la ciudad… uau toda nuestras vidas cambiaran..solo faltaría que papá se case ..y NO ..eso no pasara..ahi no…donde hay madera…

**Notas de la autora:** Lo se!! Discúlpenme mucho , me demore..demasiado… yo le llame viajes de vacaciones, luego de un durísimo año…pero regreso de vacas y ahora inicio clase…irónico que cuando empiece clases pueda tener tiempo para publicar

Digamos que escribí el fic en un cuaderno que me lleve de viaje ...y pues …me demore pasando todo a la compu además de pues arreglar redacción, ortografía..y que me convenza!! Jajaja ..me divertí mucho en las vacas .

Escribiendo con mi manito tengo avanzada la historia …solo ..que demora la pasada y mi mano anduvo media adolorida…que no había computadora donde fui? ..si había pero …no estaba el tiempo necesario como para escribir bien bonito un capitulo…..extrañe a mi hija( mi compu)..aunque si leía fanfic jajaja…Dejare de hablar de mi que no viene al caso!! vv

Digamos que cumplí con eso de segundo prologo …quería que conozcan los puntos de vista de los co-protagonistas de esta historia….además de que agregue a un Takeshi ...el será clave en la historia…aunque ustedes no lo crean! …Shaoran ya aparece demasiado pronto y como menos lo piensan …jajaja! Se que me eh extendido mucho en la vida de Sakura pero es que quiero que vean los contrastes y el giro que dará su vida! …además de cómo afectara esto a su entorno mas cercano

Si aparecerán las demás chicas de su grupo..pues…dudo..fácil en un encuentro ocasional…pero no mucho! Que si Eriol aparece …eso si!!! Pero eso un poquito mas…

El próximo capitulo va a ser muy interesante ..es un nuevo camino!! Además el próximo capitulo será mas detallado …ya no habrá mas y una semana paso..eso ya NO!! ..ahora es cuando la historia empieza de a de veras!!

Gracias a Lysett-Reyes y a Gabyhyat por los rr! Espero que mas gente se anime a escribirme algo…si?! ..claro si es que se acuerdan a ver leído el fic jajaj con todo el tiempo que ah pasado ..no me sorprendería uu

Pero si recién alguien lo lee..ya pes..pongan un clic ..en el botoncito de abajo es fácil!! Jojo..

Y mandenme sus opiniones, quejas lo que quieran!!

Y lysett es vdd eso del tiempo….lo he vivido en carne propia el stress crónico…

Besos, nos leemos en un par de días que subo el próximo cap!! Es que ya me puse pilas!! Y en menos de lo que canta el gallo subire el prox cap!

Linda semana santa

Wiwi


End file.
